Extraordinary Together
by ryanmarissaforever88
Summary: Season 4 Finale and after. Mer/Der.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing. Duh.

Info: Starts at end of season 4 finale and continues. MD

Author's Note: Ehh, so maybe this is a bit short. But really, I just wanted to get this up. Updates soon? Please review! This is my first Grey's story and I'd love to hear your input! Thanks!

* * *

Meredith Grey felt stupid. Royally stupid. She made this big grand cheesy gesture to show Derek that she wanted what he wanted, and he hadn't even come back from work yet. _"_Where is he?" she thought angrily to herself. She was pacing back and forth as she repeatedly kept trying to call Derek and find out where he was. She had been there for a long time and it was dark and it was cold and Derek hadn't even shown up yet. "Stupid, corny, idiotic. I can't believe I did this." she began muttering to herself as she became even more frustrated at the passing time. "Stupid, loser, son of a...I could be at home instead of.. oh..stupid rain man.."

"Meredith..." Meredith looked up from the phone she had just been cursing at and saw Derek walking towards her.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting for you! And I did this stupid, embarrassing, humiliating, corny thing and I was just gonna tell you that this over here is our kitchen and.. and this is our living room. And over there, that's the room where our kids could play. I had this whole thing about 'I was gonna build us a house' but I don't build houses because I'm a surgeon! And now I'm here feeling like a lame-ass loser..I got all whole and healed, and you don't show up! And now it's all ruined cause you took so long to come home! And I couldn't even find that bottle of champagne!"

Derek smiled as he heard the word 'home' roll off her tongue like it had always been that way. Holding up the champagne bottle in his hand, he continued walking towards her. "This is the kitchen? Living room? Little small..but the view is much better from here. And that's the room where the kids will play? Hm.." he pretended to think for a moment. "Where's our bedroom?"

"I'm still mad at you. And I don't know if I trust you. I wanna trust you but I don't know if I do so I'm just gonna try, I'm gonna try and trust you. Because I believe that we can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart, and I wanna be--"

Derek was smiling as he steadily walked towards her. He knew what he wanted and he was going for it. He wanted her, and he wanted _this_ so bad. Reaching her, he cut her off with a kiss. Not just any kiss, but a kiss that told her wordlessly how much he had missed her and how he would never let go of her again. A kiss that was full of hope and love and passion and emotions.

When they pulled back, Derek looked at her. "I have to go."

"What?" Meredith was scared. He just got here, they had just kissed, why was he leaving? What had she done wrong?

"In order to kiss you the way I want to kiss you, in order to do more than kiss you, I need to speak to Rose. I want my conscience clear so I can do more than kiss you. Stay here. Don't move. Wait for me." Derek smiled as he began to walk backwards. "Wait for me."

Meredith sighed. Rose. How could she have forgotten? She was standing there, in a candle imitation of a house plan, still trying to catch her breath from their amazing kiss, and he was walking away before anything more happened because he needed to speak to Rose. She wished that he didn't have to go, that he could just stay, but she knew it was part of why she loved him so much. He was a good man with a great heart and a clear sense of right and wrong, and he knew that going any further would be wrong and disrespectful to Rose, and he didn't want that. Meredith didn't want that either. Meredith had nothing against Rose personally, she would never want to hurt her, but Rose had set her sights on a man whose heart had been taken long before and it was hopeless from the start, no matter how hard she tried. Meredith didn't want to hurt Rose but she loved Derek and she wouldn't let anything, or any_one_, keep them apart ever again.

But she smiled. She now knew that Derek would be back. He would always come back. As she had put it with surprising ease, he would always come back _home._ She had faith now. In him, and in _them._

* * *

Derek returned an hour and a half later, parked his car and jumped out. He walked with an extra skip in his step to the trailer as he smiled, thinking of the woman who was waiting for him inside. Stepping into the trailer, though, he was disappointed and surprised to find an empty trailer. "Did she leave?" He wondered. He left the trailer and looked over, reminded by the light of the candles. He jogged towards the candle lit area and stopped with a sweet smile as he found her asleep in a little ball in "their living room." He hadn't realized that she would take his words earlier so literally. He worried, because she must be cold, but he was charmed by her sweetness. She had wanted to listen to him, to show him that she could wait. That she had trust in the fact that he would return. He walked over to her and scooped her up, cradling her in his arms. She instinctively placed her arms around his neck and snuggled into his warmth.

He carried her inside and placed her on his bed. Not their bed, he noted. He wanted _their_ bed to be the bed that they slept in at their house. And that would be soon enough. But he refused to think about the trailer bed as their bed because it gave it a sort of permanence that was extremely unwanted. He wanted their bed to be the bed in their fairy tale house where their kids came and snuggled in at night when they were scared after a nightmare. Not the trailer bed. He pulled off her coat and shoes and placed the blankets over her as he began to undress himself quietly. He slid under the covers next to her and pulled her close into him. "I love you, Der." She muttered quietly in her sleep. Admittedly, this was not how he had pictured their first night back together, but as she sleepily snuggled closer to him, he realized that this was perfection. "I love you too, baby." he whispered as he kissed her hair. He closed his eyes and then fell into the most gentle, peaceful sleep that he had had in a very long time. Everything would be okay if they could just be together. Everything would work out. They could deal with anything...together.

Read and Review! Please!

* * *


End file.
